The Goddess Collector
by Icess
Summary: Ten years ago, Serena and Darien graduated from the Los Angeles Police Academy together, and they never saw or heard from each other again. Serena has worked hard to become the sheriff of her home town of Shell Beach. A job she wanted her entire life. Su
1. Prologue

A.N. :Icess: Ok everyone, this is a new fic called "The Goddess Collector" which is going to be a collaboration between myself, and my sister RedSheWolf79. It is an alternate reality Sailor Moon fic, featuring your favorite couple; Darien and Serena! This may be a bit out of character for Serena and Darien, as they definately don't act this way in the show, but hey... that's what an alternate reality fic is for!Woohoo! APPLAUSE We hope you guys enjoy!

:Red: LOL Here's tohoping that we can get this updated a bit faster than it took us to get the prologue done and approved by both sides.. what it only took us like two months to get this going. So please enjoy this collaborated effort, hopefully to be the first of many! Please feel free to review and let us know what ya'll think!

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon and its affiliated characters. They all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, and Toei Animation.

Prologue

It was a warm beautiful California day; with a light breeze wafting in giving the normal intense heat a nice cool off; the sun was shining in a clear blue sky without a cloud in sight. A textbook perfect day.

The parade grounds of the Los Angeles Police Academy were still full of people congratulating each other on their recent graduations. Proud parents shook their graduates hand, and bragged about what a fine officer they were going to be.

Girlfriends and boyfriends alike embraced, kissed, or stood draped on the arm of their respective partners. Everyone was extremely happy. Everyone it seemed save for two people who stood in the mist of the merriments glaring at each other.

"I can't believe you're standing there telling me this." The cornflower blue eyed, honey blond haired woman balked at midnight blue eyed, jet-black haired man who stood before her. "What the hell do you mean that you're going to stay in LA?" She was yelling at him now, and everyone was turning to stare at them, but she didn't seam to care. She couldn't believe the man she loved, and had loved for the past twelve years of her life, was standing not two feet away from her telling her that it was over between them.

It should have been one of the best days of her life. Here she was graduating with high honors from the Los Angeles Police Academy, one of the best in the U.S.; and she had landed the job she wanted back in her hometown of Shell Beach.

He had called her this morning and told her, "After the ceremony, I have something really important to tell you."

She had been a jumble of nerves all day long thinking that Darien had planned on asking for her hand in marriage.

Instead here he stood telling her his "important" news was that he was staying in LA in order to make Detective and further his career.

"And what about us?" She asked when he did not respond.

"We don't want the same things Serena. When I left Shell Beach I swore that I was never going to go back. You have known that the entire time we have been together. And you know perfectly well why I can't, and won't go back." He'd said sharply.

"That happened almost thirteen years ago! And your bastard of a stepfather has been dead for near ten of those thirteen years! I thought you had put that whole mess with him behind you, I thought you had changed your mind, I thought being with me was more important then you holding some stupid grudge against some fucked up asshole who's been dead for almost a fucking decade!

"Besides you knew perfectly well that I wanted to go back and work with my uncle. And you knew I expected you to come back with me! For the love of god if you had no intention at all of going back with me then why did you let me waste all my time with you?" She roared.

He continued to stare at her coolly. His eyes flashing only briefly signifying that she had hit a nerve. He wasn't going to answer her, not that he needed to, the look he gave her spoke volumes. With that one look her twenty two year old heart shattered. Had he ever truly loved her or had it always been about sex for him?

Her mind screamed at her that she should have seen it coming. She should have known he would pull something like this. Everything she knew about his past told her that he was no good when it came to relationships. She knew his stepfather was to blame for that. But her foolishly naive and now hopelessly shattered heart had told her things were going to be okay, that thanks in large part to her he had healed from his past and had put it behind him. And she had believed it. Apparently her heart had been very, very wrong.

She felt the tears welling up inside her like a massive tidal wave ready to crash into the California coastline, but she forced them back, absolutely refusing to cry in front of him. Not wanting him to realize how much he had just crushed the most treasured of all her dreams; having a life and family with the only man she had ever loved, not that she thought that he would really even care. At this point he had just proven that he didn't care about her or her feelings at all.

Realizing this she gave him the coolest glare she could and said, "Well then, I won't waste any more of your time. I truly hope that your happy with the choice you've made, and I absolutely wish you the best of luck with your career." Even she could here the venom that dripped from her words, but right now she didn't care. She wanted him to know she was well and truly pissed with him.

Then she turned on her heel and left him standing there in the middle of the parade grounds. Not even bothering to look back.


	2. Chapter One

A.N. :Icess: And here we are with the first chapter to The Goddess Collector. We both hope that you guys enjoy it; it has taken us a couple weeks to get this far. We live so far apart and aren't usually home when the other is. So, without further ado, except for some notes from Red, here is chappy one!

:Red: OK so here is Chapter 1! I tell you what this is way trickier then I thought it was gonna be, sending it back and forth over something like 1400 miles. But so far I think it's turning out great! What do ya'll think? It's pretty wild when your own writing starts pulling you into the story like it is with this one! Bouncing ideas back and forth was a great way to start but this is turning out WAY better then I planned. Hey Sister o mine get crackin' on the next part already will ya!

Warning: Adult themes miniscule but present… be ye warned!

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Chapter 1

Ten years later, Shell Beach California.

First week of Summer Vacation

He watched from the shadows of the dock as the girl ran barefoot on the beach, seeming to dance with the waves as they splashed up over her feet. The wind pressing the orange and yellow, silk and lace sundress against the graceful curves of her supple body. Causing his own body to tighten in anticipation, just watching her made him happy all over. He sent a cautious glance back to where her foolish and immature boyfriend lay sprawled out in the sand, too trashed to move.

He had been following them since he had spotted her this morning coming out of the Shell Beach Hilton. They had gone all over town, completely oblivious to his presence, but then none of them ever noticed him until he took them. So he had followed after them all day long. In and out of beach shops, cafés, and other such tourist traps, just waiting for the right time. That time was now. This one would be the perfect way to begin his new collection here.

It still frustrated him to no end that he had lost his last collection back in LA a little over a month ago. He still wasn't quite sure how that little bitch had slipped threw his fingers and managed to escape. Then she of course had run straight to the cops. He had been forced to run and leave his collection behind.

He had thought that it would take him forever to find a new place to begin his collection again. But as luck would have it he stumbled into the perfect location just last week.

And now, less then a week later he had located his first, his Venus. Which had surprised him a great deal. Normally Venus was one of the hardest to find, normally he located Jupiter or Mars first. With their fiery tempers they were always getting into trouble, but Venus had called to him like the blond siren that she was and now he found her dancing in the surf.

The hot throb that centered itself between his legs had become almost unbearable. His need to possess her was overwhelming. His blood hummed with the anticipation of what he knew was to come. He moved from the shadows of the dock and onto the moon lit beach. As he made his way down the beach toward his prize he thought. She's mine now... and no one will stop me this time.

-----

Serena Meadows really hated nights like this. She put her car in park in front of the beach house and looked out her side window. She could hear the music that was being blasted threw the speakers, and could completely understand why the complaint had been made. She sighed and got out of her car. This had been the third time there had been a complaint filed this week on this one beach house.

Normally Shell Beach was a quiet, peaceful place to live. At least it was until spring break or summer vacation hit. That was when the collage students invaded. Most of them stayed down by beach, where the beach houses, hotels, and bars or nightclubs were located. Granted it was a great boost in the economy of the town when the students were here spending there parents money. But Serena still didn't like it.

She walked up to the door, knocked loudly and waited. Just like the last two times she got no response. Once again the music was so loud the occupants of the beach house could not hear her knocking. Shaking her head she made her way around to the back of the house. She hated having to walk on the beach in her work shoes, it was so tacky and she hated getting sand in her shoes but it was the only way to get to the back door.

Once she made her way up the back stairs to the sliding glass patio doors she could see the party was in full swing through the glass windows. She pushed on the sliding door and just as before it slid open. She entered the house and stood there waiting for one of the partiers to notice her.

"Oh man." One of the guys finally said. "Were busted."

"Where is he?" She said. She had to practically yell to be heard over the music.

"Uh…. I think he's in the kitchen." The guy yelled back. "I guess this means the party is over, huh?" he yelled as she headed past him.

"You could say that." She called back as she headed into the kitchen. She spotted the person she was looking for and stopped right behind him.

The girl he was talking to noticed her first and said "Uh… I think were in trouble." While nodding with her head to where Serena was standing.

He turned around and rolled his eyes when he saw her. "Sheriff, not again." He groaned.

"Yes Mr. Davis, again." She said.

"Why can't people just let us have our fun? We aren't hurting anyone." He asked.

"Well it might have something to do with the fact that it is after two am on a Monday morning and some of those people have to go to work." She said sharply. This guy just didn't get it, but then coming from a family that was filthy rich he probably never would. "Of course we could always call your mother in San Diego and ask her what she thinks. I'm sure she'd love to know about the complaints we've received concerning your little festivities."

The suggestion worked like a charm. He glared at her for a moment then turned and headed strait toward the stereo.

As he cranked the volume down to almost off, several of the party occupants groaned until the turned and saw her standing there. Instantly there was complete silence.

So the uniform was still intimidating to a bunch of collage students. It gave her an edge, and at this point she would take whatever she could get.

"Sorry guys, but the Sheriff here says parties over." Davis said.

Sure make her out to be the bad guy in all this. She thought watching as most of the partiers began to gather their belongings. On there way out several of them gave her quite nasty looks but it didn't really bother her. If they didn't like her well that was just too damn bad. She was the law in this town and that meant that they had to abide by the rules the town set in place and she had to enforce those laws if they didn't.

As the last of the partiers left she turned back to Davis. "Do not make me have to remind you of the noise curfew again. We don't mind the parties, but after midnight, shut it down. Next time I will not let you off with just a warning. Do you understand me Mr. Davis?" She asked returning his glare with one of her own.

It was as if he were trying to get her to back down by staring at her long and hard. She would have laughed right out loud but found no humor in the fact that this cocky glamour boy felt he was better then her. "You will lose." She said sharply.

He turned away from her muttering something about stupid laws.

"DAVIS?" She warned.

"I get it! Now if you'll excuse me. The music is off, and the party is over. I'm sure you can find your own way out." He said as he walked out of the room.

Spoiled brat. She thought as she made her way back to the door.

----

Tears sprang to her eyes as he tightened the bonds around her wrists and attached them to the silken cord that hung from the gold gilt frame of the gold-laced cast iron poster bed.

Stroking his hand down her right arm then up to her face he felt and saw her shaking beneath his touch. He studied her now naked form and felt his own response to her luscious body as it shook against the canary yellow satin sheets.

Her fear of him only served to fuel his desire to have her.

To think that one such as her, his Venus, a Goddess among mortals would fear him. It was an aphrodisiac like nothing he had ever found sold on the streets or in stores. It was a drug that he would never grow tired of.

As he bent down over her now quaking form he whispered, "It wont be long my Venus. The others will join you soon enough."

As he pressed his body against her, she started sobbing, choking against the gag he had stuffed into her mouth after she had bit his hand when he had attempted to silence her screams.

"Now, now." He soothed. "There's no need for that." He said stroking her hair. "The others will join you shortly, then the real fun will begin." His hands racked over her still shaking form his excitement growing. "Until then, I'm certain we can find something to occupy our time."

----

Darien stepped off the plane and made his way to baggage claim. After waiting several impatient minutes, he finally located his luggage and strolled over to the car rental booths. The attendant, an early twenty something honey blond looked up and her hazel eyes widened marginally.

The look on her face as well as the long drawn out sigh told him exactly what she was thinking about. She was looking him over as if he were made of her favorite type of candy and she wanted nothing more then to take a huge bite. He groaned inwardly and cleared his throat to get her attention.

Blushing profusely she looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Yes sir, how can I help you today?"

Darien rolled his eyes at the much younger woman's reaction to him. It never seemed to fail, and he still didn't understand what their problem was. She was practically purring and drooling at the same time. "Yeah, I have reservations for a rental." He said sharply allowing his annoyance to show through.

The attendant, her nametag said her name was Clare, was flustered for a moment and then gave her best smile. "And your name?"

"Darien MacKay."

"Oh, right! Mr. MacKay, we'll do the paperwork and then I'll have one of the guys bring your car around." She smiled flirtatiously, and then tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder, as if that could entice him.

He was barely able to sit through the paperwork process. Clare just couldn't seem to ask him any questions that weren't pertinent to the forms that he was filling out.

"Are you going to be in Shell Beach long?" Was one of her questions and he tried to be as bland as possible when answering.

"Only as long as needed." He signed the bottom of the contract quickly, eager to be away from the girl. "There, that's it isn't it?" Clare looked down and realized indeed that he was done fillings out all of the papers.

"Looks like." She said sounding almost saddened.

Without a word, Darien took the keys from her and walked away, fast. Once outside, he breathed a sigh of relief and waited while his car was brought around.

As Darien waited, he thought of the request that the chief of police had asked of him.

"MacKay," Chief Douglas began. "I have a favor to ask of you, and you aren't going to like it. I need you to go to Shell Beach."

At Darien's firm shake of the head, the chief paused.

"Please, this is a personal matter and I'm not able to go and investigate it myself. I don't ask much of you. My niece, Kate has gone missing, my brother and sister-in-law are very distraught. The last thing we heard was that she was headed out to Shell Beach with a bunch of her friends. All I ask is that you take a trip down there and check things out. This time of year there are all kinds of parties down there, what with college students on summer vacation and all. Here's her picture to show around."

Darien still looked skeptical.

"Please." The chief pleaded.

Darien had finally conceded after seeing the genuine concern in the older mans face, a man who was more of a father to him than his real one or even his step father had ever been.

So, here he was. In Shell Beach after ten long years, longer even, if you counted the years that he had been in the Academy with her. God he couldn't even think of her without feeling like he'd just been sucker punched in the gut.

How was he going to face her again, let alone have to work with her after all those years? Would she even work with him? After the way he had treated her the last time he'd seen her he wouldn't blame her if she refused to even see him.

Years before he had even met her he had made a pledge to himself that once he had gotten out of this town he would never set foot there again. Ever.

He knew he was going to eventually bump into Serena somewhere along the road and that he was more then likely going to have to face her about there past. On the other hand there was his remaining family.

God, his family. His two younger sisters, Ami and Raye, and of course there was his mother. What would they do when they saw him after all this time? Would they welcome him back or treat him as if he had abandoned them much like their birth father had.

Darien was brought out of his reverie by the honking of a car horn and he then realized that his car had finally arrived. "Thanks," Darien said as the pimple-faced teenager handed him the keys.

As he drove, he thought of the days when he had been at the awkward stage of being a teenager. Of never knowing what to say to a girl and having a voice that was between man and boy.

He'd been miserable, even more so because his father had not been around to help him through that difficult time. Instead he had had to put up with two younger sisters who were as different as day was from night and a mother who couldn't hold onto a job for more than three months. Darien had acquired three after-school jobs by his senior year in high school. While his mother had acquired nothing more then a self-serving, bastard drunk, for her second husband. And while that sick bastard had brought them a great deal of money, what he had required as payment from not only his mother but from his sisters as well as himself had been too high a price.

After the bastard had been mysteriously shot and killed outside his favorite bar, a murder that to this day had yet to be solved, actually it seemed as if no one had given a damn about it, Darien had tried to support his mother and sisters as well as he could with the little amount of money that he made.

Shaking his head to clear it of the bad memories, he concentrated on the road and headed to the hotel that he would be staying at while he was here.

The hotel was a bit of an over statement. The Cote D'Azure was anything but. It was in disrepair and in desperate need of a good lawn mowing. Darien looked at the place in utter disgust. Noting the under construction sign he shook his head. Probably be better to just level the place and start from scratch. But like it or not it would be his home for the next two weeks.

After parking the car, signing in at the makeshift front desk, getting the room key from the long haired surfer boy, and lugging his bags to his room, he went roaming in search of food. Deciding it would be better to just walk rather then use the car he found some at the local diner just a little ways down the road from his hotel.

He took a deep breath and pushed on through the door, waiting for someone to recognize him.

Nothing.

He let out the breath he'd been holding and relaxed as he made his way to a table in the farthest corner that he could find. He kept his head down while looking at the menu, not completely sure on what he wanted.

A husky voice chose that moment to ask what he wanted. "What can I get for you?" He recognized the voice and looked up sharply into eyes as blue as his own.

Ami gasped and took a step backward. She blinked rapidly as if she were seeing a mirage. For a minute, she thought this stranger had been her brother. She cleared her throat and then asked him what he wanted once more.

"Uh... Just coffee for the moment." Darien replied, his voice strained. His heart thumped madly. She doesn't realize it's me, he thought. How can she not recognize her own brother?

When Ami came back with his steaming mug of coffee, he acted on impulse and grabbed her wrist. "Ami." His voice was strained again. He then asked her to sit down across from him in the booth and smiled slightly when she complied.

"Is it really you Darien? You've finally come home then?" She asked right off the bat.

Before Darien could answer, he gazed to the newcomer that had walked in the door. She was in uniform, her hair was put back into a severe looking bun but he'd recognize her anywhere. "Serena..." He said, not realizing that he said her name out loud.

Her head snapped up at the call of her name and her gaze locked with Darien's. Her eyes cooled immediately and she stormed over to where Ami and Darien were sitting, "What the hell are you doing in my town?" She growled at him.


End file.
